The currently commercialized digital radio broadcasting or digital multimedia broadcasting provides multimedia service including video, other than audio service.
According to a conventional radio broadcasting service providing method, a program producer produces a content and provides the content to a service provider through a proprietary network and then provides the content to a digital radio broadcasting transmitting network provider through a proprietary network. Herein, there is a problem that the cost for producing a content and using the networks is increased.
That is, in a conventional digital radio broadcasting transmitter, a broadcasting content is produced by a service component provider, i.e., a broadcast content producer and transmitted to a service provider in the form of a unique service component transport interface through a proprietary network, and then it is provided from the service provider to a digital audio transport network provider through a proprietary network. Thus, it requires a program provider, a service provider and a network provider to service a digital radio broadcasting, and a network should be built up between them with a constant supply of contents. For this, cost for producing contents and using networks is required constantly. In particular, the matter of cost becomes more serious to a relatively paltry local digital radio broadcasting service provider.
Meanwhile, in a digital radio broadcasting with more significance on providing a local service relatively, it is desperately needed to provide a high quality multimedia service at a relatively low cost.
These days, satellite, cable, terrestrial wave digital television (TV) broadcastings, which use relatively wide bandwidths, and the satellite multimedia service provides a high-quality multimedia service and since the service coverage is secured, it is undesirable that the high-quality digital TV contents are not applied widely and hoard.